


No One Left Behind

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Very Short one shot, plot what plot?, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: Gabriel Reyes kept telling everyone that it wasn't him. He didn't do it. What he didn't expect was to see someone he loved turn his back on him while he was being crushed by concrete - and left him behind. What Gabriel also didn't expect was to be in almost the same situation with Hanzo Shimada.





	No One Left Behind

Gabriel remembered that painful day. The arguing, fighting, name calling, the lies. He tried his best to tell Jack Morrison that he isn't doing anything that the tabloids have mentioned. That he was talking with Talon - the terrorist organization, or anything. Someone is framing him and tricking everyone to believe the lies. Gabriel didn't want to find out that Jack believed all those lies as well. That day where the base exploded from below, causing the building to fall in on itself, the last time he saw Jack watch him struggle and struggle. "Jack, please! Don't go! Help me!" Gabriel yelled out as he watched those fiery blue eyes stare into him with anger and rage, watching as Jack got onto his feet, turning his back to limp away. "Jack, no! Jack!" The Blackwatch commander cried out as Jack disappeared into the smokey night. Then darkness. 

\---

What got the man back to reality was screams from another person. Someone else he loves who is stuck under debris during a mission gone wrong. His legs smashed, the metal broken in many places as he looked up at Reaper with pleading eyes. The eyes full of pain, hurt, and sadness as they stared into the wraith's mask. And Reaper stood still as he watched, panic covering his hidden face. He was just in that same position before and he was frozen in place for a moment. With not one more second of hesitation, he moved over to the pile of debris, struggling to lift it off of Hanzo, just enough for the archer to crawl out before Reaper lost grip, dropping the debris. He then moved to kneel beside the man, holding him close as he examines the damage to Hanzo's legs. "It's okay, Hanzo, I'm here," Reaper whispered softly as he started to tend to the man, who's holding onto his chest tightly. "I'm not going to leave you behind," he added as he cursed softly, picking Hanzo up bridal style before turning to run off to find Angela so she can help. 

Hanzo didn't say a word, only continued to cling to the wraith, tired from all the stress to his legs as he kept his eyes on the white mask. He knew Reaper wouldn't leave him behind, for he trusts him more than he can explain. For Hanzo, everything became a blur once he saw Angela run over to him in a panic. He has no idea how long he has been out but the moment he woke up, the first thing he saw was Gabriel fast asleep on the chair by the bed. Gabriel kept his promise since they started dating and that's what made Hanzo tear up a bit with pure love and happiness.

 

Like what Gabriel always said and promised, 'no one left behind'.


End file.
